Tamaki's Fun
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Tamaki has a new thing he wants to try. Dark-ish. Please no hate... Not my best writing... Character Death. OneShot


Tamaki's Fun

By: Hita-Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran… I just do messed up shit to it's characters...

* * *

"So, Tamaki-sempai, what is this?" Haruhi asked, looking around at the strange sight.

Tamaki had invited all the host club members to his house after school. He said he had a fun a thing he wanted to try. Everyone was a bit nervous because Tamaki ideas were never good. They were now all in his basement sitting on the cold ground in a circle. The order was made particular by Tamaki and so it went: Mori, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hikaru, Haruhi, Honey, and then Kyoya. Tamaki even went as far as writing their names in crayon on the floor where he wanted them.

"This is stupid, Tamaki," Kyoya muttered, "Why do we have to do this down here? It's freezing."

"Because we have to be in a secluded area," he responded.

Everyone exchanged looks. Haruhi rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just because it'll make this easier!"

"Make what easier?" Honey asked cutely, looking to Tamaki with big round eyes.

Tamaki looked in another direction, standing up and turning to a chest in the back of the room. Everyone looked around at each other. trying to figure out what he was planning. A gunshot went off and Mori fell forward, a bullet hole in his back.

His blonde bangs covered his face, the pistol in his right hand and his other hand holding a box of ammo. Everyone was frozen, looking between Mori and Tamaki. Honey felt tears well in his eyes and his anger was building up but he kept it in. Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi and pulled her close. She pulled Honey closer to her and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Tamaki, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kyoya asked, not afraid of him at all.

Tamaki chuckled darkly and lifted his head so they could see his usually warm purple eyes, "You don't understand do you, Kyoya?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I used all of you," he chuckled and cocked the gun again and pointed it at Kaoru and moved his finger onto the trigger.

Kaoru's eyes widened. Kyoya shook his head, "Tamaki, you don't need to do this."

"Don't I?"

"Why're you doing this?" Hikaru asked.

"I want Haruhi," he replied softly and looked at the girl.

"And this is going to help you get her?" Kyoya asked and rose to his feet.

Tamaki didn't reply, just watched the brunette. Hikaru held her tighter and Honey moved closer to her.

"I don't want any of you to get in my way!" Tamaki finally answered Kyoya.

Everyone jumped at his volume. Tamaki lowered the gun slightly. Kaoru let out the air he had been holding in.

"Haruhi, come here…" he murmured.

She shook her head, not wanting to go by him.

"I won't shoot anyone else if you come here, right now."

Haruhi sighed softly and stood up, shaking Honey and Hikaru off of her. She nodded at Kyoya and walked over to Tamaki and glanced to the gun.

"Put it down. You said you wouldn't shoot anyone else…"

He nodded and set it down behind them. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Tamaki looked at the others.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here… Or else," he threatened softly.

Hikaru scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Bastard."

"Hikaru," Kaoru muttered, hitting his arm.

"Haru-chan…" Honey pouted sadly.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed and he held her closer, "You won't tell anyone."

"No, Tamaki. We won't," Kyoya replied.

"Good, now leave. I have some business to attend to."

Everyone rose and started walking to the stairs when Kyoya gave a brief nodded and then Tamaki was thrown back against the wall and Honey was seething with rage. Hikaru ran back and grabbed Haruhi, running out of the room. Honey punched Tamaki over and over, kicking him a few times as well. Tamaki swore and kicked Honey in the chest, making him stumble back. He then reached for the gun when Honey lunged again and kicked him in the face and sent him back against the wall. Honey grabbed the gun and chucked it across the room and turned back to Tamaki who was now gone. He looked around the room, his eyes staying narrowed.

"Honey-sempai! Come on!" The twins shouted.

He backed up to the staircase and then ran up them.

"Where's Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know. I looked away and he was gone…" Honey mumbled, looking down.

"We don't have time to worry about that! Let's get out of here!" Kaoru muttered, shoving them along.

Hikaru kissed the top of Haruhi's head and she grabbed Honey's hand as they briskly moved out of the house. Honey cried softly as they got in the limo and drove away. Haruhi turned to him and hugged the man, whispering soothing words to him.

"I'm so sorry, Honey-sempai…" she murmured.

"I already miss him so much…" he cried.

Haruhi winced, she hated to see him so sad. He cried into her shoulder, shaking with each sob. The other four men in the car frowned as they watched their friend break down.

"He didn't deserve to die," Honey said shakily.

"I know, I know…" she responded gently, "I'll always be here for you. If you ever need anything, just let me know."

"Th-Thanks, Haru-chan," Honey smiled slightly at her.

She nodded and smiled back.

* * *

Yup… No clue… Pointless one shot to get the idea out of my head and to get the creative juices going again. :P

~Hita Says Good Bye~


End file.
